


Twitterfic 21 - Rey x Ben Solo

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Jedi, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Rey being a brat to Ben"Link to meme referencedhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bxw3ILIBSvO/?igshid=14xi31yczvm47
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Twitterfic 21 - Rey x Ben Solo

It was morning, and Rey was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on some tea while she scrolled through her social media feeds. Giggling away to herself, she barely notices when Ben enters the room.

“Good morning darling,” he says, bending down and kissing her on the cheek. His hair is all over the place, having just woken up, and Rey smirks at him.

“Geez Ben, would it kill you to make an effort?” she teases, reaching up to him and ruffling his hair. He sighs and rolls his eyes, before grabbing a cup of tea for himself.

Ben sits down opposite Rey and gets out his phone, mirroring her. A few moments of comfortable silence passes, only interrupted by occasional snorts from Rey. But then, Ben suddenly freezes his scrolling.

“Rey…” he begins, sounding concerned. He brushes some hair up and away from his face as he looks over to her. He glares, actually.

“Mhm?” she replies, barely acknowledging him as she continues to tap away at the screen.

He leans over to her across the table, his brows knitted together in annoyance, and shoves his phone close to her face.

“Rey, please take this down. You know my mom follows you… I think that’s gonna weird her out,” he demands, his tone serious as he scans Rey’s face for any hint of recognition.

Rey’s eyes flick over to Ben’s phone, and she snorts when she sees what’s on the screen.

Ben just looks more annoyed now. “Can you at least… Set it to close friends only, or something?” He sounds exasperated.

Rey looks over to see his reaction. “No, I don’t think I will.” Her eyes then flick back to the screen and she bursts out laughing.

On Ben’s phone is a meme that Rey posted to her social media profiles. It shows a photo of a cartoon polar bear kissing an eggplant. The caption simply says, “Me appreciating what my man brings to the table.”

Ben sets his phone down on the table, gets up, and walks round to Rey. She looks up to him, looking extremely smug. “I don’t see what the problem is. Just stating the truth,” and she shrugs returning her attention to her own phone.

He huffs. “Please, Rey. It’s… Kind of embarrassing.” He’s pleading with her now, but she’s not backing down. Ben loves how feisty and stubborn she can be, some of the time anyway, but today he’s not happy about her attitude.

“No, Ben. I said what I said, get over it,” she replies, winking at him.

That sets something off inside of him. Heat rushing through his body, and he takes a few deep breaths.

“Rey. On your knees, now.” His voice is calm, and he’s looking down at the floor in front of him.

She ignores him. Whether intentionally or not, he doesn’t know for sure, but it just fuels him even more.

“Rey.” His voice is louder now, and she acknowledges him this time. She glances up to him, his face dark and moody now, and yet she can’t help but smile.

“Yes, Ben?” Her voice comes out sickly sweet.

“On your knees. Now. Don’t make me ask again. You know I can take whatever I want…”

Rey rolls her eyes playfully, but complies. She slides off her seat, sinking to her knees in front of him. Ben closes the gap between them, roughly gathering up her hair in his fist, angling her head so she’s looking up at him. She lets out a fake gasp as he does so.

“I’m going to put that bratty mouth of yours to good use, and you’re going to enjoy it, aren’t you?” Ben snarls.

“Whatever you say, babe…” Rey knows exactly what she’s doing. She loves getting him worked up like this, and she loves him being a little rough with her. His eyes are fixed on her, intensely, as he uses his other hand to push down the material of his sweatpants, freeing his hard cock.

Rey’s eyes immediately snap downwards. ‘No regrets, that meme was perfect,’ she thought.

Ben yanks on her hair again. “Eyes up here, Rey. I want you to see how much I’m enjoying stuffing my dick in that filthy mouth of yours.”

Her eyes are wide now, looking up at him, and she’s salivating at the thought. She opens her mouth wide and presents her tongue, a perfect place for Ben to rest his heavy cock.

“Oh, so you *can* do as I ask of you? Interesting. A little late for that though, pet,” he muses, fisting his cock a couple of times before sliding it over her tongue. His smooth skin feels so good against her rough tongue, and it sends waves of lust through Rey’s body.

Ben groans as he continues pushing into her mouth, her lips starting to close around him, and he keeps going until he hits the back of her throat. Rey gags just a little, her eyes watering as she continues watching him above her, before she starts to pull back along his length.

His grip on her hair loosens just a little, so Rey can start bobbing back and forth along his cock. He’s baring his teeth; she’s unlocked his feral side that matches her own.

She reaches out for him with one hand, but he swats it away before she’s able to touch him.

“No. This is your punishment, Rey. You only get to use that disgusting mouth of yours to please me,” he growls, his mouth slightly turned upwards into a grin. In response, she moans around his cock, moving back and forth more quickly now. Exploring him with her tongue, taking him deep between her lips, so desperate to help him reach his peak.

His grip on her hair tightens once again, his head falling back, his eyes closing as he focuses. Ben groans loudly, and his hips start thrusting towards Rey as she continues to consume him. He places his other hand on the back of her head, not holding back any longer, fucking into her mouth as he chases his release.

She does her best to relax her jaw, trying to take him as deep as she can. Her eyes begin to water again, her scalp is on fire under Ben’s fingers as he continues at a merciless pace. But she loves every moment of it. She moans again, sending vibrations down his length, and it pushes him over the edge. Hot cum spurting deep down into Rey’s throat as Ben curses loudly, she swallows him greedily and helps him come down from the high.

His movements eventually come to a stop, and his hold on the back of Rey’s head loosens once more, as he slips out from between her lips. He steadies his breathing, pulling his sweatpants back up and tucking himself away. He grips Rey’s chin and looks down at her.

“So, have you changed your mind? Or do you still need convincing?” he asks, tilting his head to the side, a wicked grin on his face.

“I’ll think about it,” she replies, raising an eyebrow back at him. “It wasn’t a lie though. I do really appreciate your dick.”


End file.
